


The Moment Danny Stopped Denying The Truth

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up (Not of Main Pairing), First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Danny/Rachel, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Danny/Melissa, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "What kind of idiot breaks up with someone who loves them because they can't get over someone else who will never love them back?"





	The Moment Danny Stopped Denying The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/824997.html?thread=103863973#t103863973): Hawaii Five-O - Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett - breakup
> 
> There was no way I could write my OTP breaking up, so I wrote this instead.

Danny burst into Steve's living room and started pacing in front of his television set.  
  
To say Steve was surprised was an understatement. Danny had a key to his house, so his sudden appearance wasn't that shocking. But the fact that he was pacing silently and dragging his fingers through his hair, a gesture he only did when he was worried, was concerning.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve asked.  
  
Danny stopped and glanced up briefly before he continued pacing. His eyes seemed troubled.  
  
"I broke up with Melissa," he whispered, so quietly that Steve was barely able to catch it.  
  
Steve thought he should say something to console his partner, who was clearly upset. But before he could, Danny started speaking agaIn, mostly to himself, as if Steve wasn't there.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder what the hell is wrong with me. I mean, that girl _loved_ me. Honest to God, actual love, which doesn't happen for me that often."  
  
Steve bit his lip. He loved Danny too, but he knew he couldn't say anything.  
  
"And I couldn't love her back, no matter how much I tried. It's not like I didn't try, because for once I had something good in my life, but I had to go and screw that up too." He gestured mockingly at himself. "Danny Williams, the eternal fuckup, everyone."  
  
Steve scowled. He hated hearing Danny put himself down like that. "That's not true."  
  
Danny shook his head. "Actually, it is. What kind of idiot breaks up with someone who loves them because they can't get over someone else who will never love them back?"  
  
Steve held his breath and waited for his heart to shatter. He suspected that Danny had never really gotten over Rachel, and he knew that they had gotten closer again since her divorce. But Steve hadn't prepared himself for the moment that Danny would stop denying the truth to himself.  
  
"It's so goddamn stupid." Danny sounded like he was on the verge of crying, and Steve was practically there himself. God, he just wanted to hold Danny, take all of his pain away... "It's not like you could ever want me that way."  
  
"Wait, what?!"  
  
Danny nodded, shooting Steve one heartbroken look before he stared at the floor. "I know, right? But it wasn't fair to Melissa to keep stringing her along. I guess I'll have to find some way to get over you." He huffed out a weak laugh. "Not that I've been able to for _seven goddamn years_ , but I've got to try, right?"  
  
Steve rose from the couch and glided over towards Danny. Danny's words had put him in a daze, but he felt compelled to respond. "I don't want you to get over me."  
  
"Why? Are you nuts?"  
  
Steve stepped even closer and traced his fingertips over Danny's face, from his temple down to his chin. "Maybe. But I love you, so it kind of makes sense. And you were wrong about me not wanting you, by the way. You're the only thing I want."  
  
Steve watched as the sadness cleared away from Danny's face and was replaced with wonder and joy. It was easily the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. "Babe... I... that's..."  
  
Whatever Danny was about to say was lost under the onslaught of Steve pulling him closer and kissing him. After waiting for just as long as Danny apparently had, Steve couldn't not kiss him. Danny didn't seem to mind the interruption, looping his arms around Steve's neck and returning the kiss with an intensity Steve never thought would be directed at him. The feeling of Danny's tongue sliding against his and the sound of the positively filthy moan Danny released made Steve shiver and pull Danny closer.  
  
When he finally pulled away to breathe, Steve knew that this was different from all the dreams he'd had of kissing Danny. As vivid as those dreams were, his lips had never actually tingled afterwards. And he knew that his heart wouldn't stop racing any time soon.  
  
Danny was breathless and beaming, like Steve had just given him the entire world. "I'm really glad I broke up with Melissa today."  
  
Steve couldn't stop grinning either. "Me too."


End file.
